Missing
by Constance1
Summary: A short two part story in which Draco is a veela and someone dares to kidnap his mate. Drarry. Warnings: non-con.
1. Part 1

**PART 1**

Harry laughs helplessly as Draco pins him to the wall next to the manor's large double entrance doors. "Draco!" he admonishes. "I'm going to be late!"

Draco smirks and presses Harry's wrists into the dark brocaded wallpaper above his head, his hips pressing into Harry's pelvis, effectively locking him in place. "You're not going anywhere looking like that Harry…" he breathes, grey eyes roving over Harry's mussed up hair and figure hugging jeans.

Harry rolls his eyes but knows it's useless to fight against his mate; the blond is taller, stronger and very stubborn when his veela side decides to surface. "Draco, come on, I'm serious. I don't have time for this."

Draco's eyes narrow. "Who is going to be at this meeting again?" he asks intently.

Harry takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, trying to hide his impatience, reminding himself that he and Draco completed the bond only a week ago and that the veela in him is still in the 'over-the-top possessive phase. '

"It's just going to be Hermione and two potential investors," Harry replies patiently, knowing full well that Draco already had this information. "One of the investors is female," he adds before Draco can ask, "and the other one is male but he's straight and married. I've never met them but I've done my research."

Draco's smirk returns as he leans in to Harry's ear, warm breath caressing his skin. "You have a habit of turning straight men bent though Potter," he whispers before grazing his teeth on the soft skin of Harry's earlobe.

Harry shivers, eyes falling shut involuntarily. "Draco…" he protests weakly, mind beginning to fog over with lust.

Draco's eyes gleam with satisfaction as he places ever-so-soft kisses from Harry's ear, across his flushed cheek, to his full lips. He watches his mate's reaction as he touches his lips gently to Harry's parted and panting mouth over and over.

Harry mumbles incoherently as his body slumps back against the wall, arms coming up to pull Draco closer as he opens his mouth to him, inviting him in.

Draco growls approvingly in the back of his throat as he closes his eyes and presses the full length of his body against Harry's, continuing the intense kiss.

The sound of the doorbell ringing deafeningly startles them both out of their haze of arousal.

Harry blinks a few times; his glazed-over eyes suddenly clearing, and instantly glares at Draco before shoving him backwards. "Damnit Malfoy!" he cries. "Stop doing that!"

"What?" Draco replies innocently, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Stop trying to control me with sex!" Harry seethes. "It's not fair."

Draco snickers and immediately regrets it when Harry's face reddens with rage. He knows he's pushed the boundaries of his fiercely independent mate too far this time.

"Come here Harry," he says apologetically, stepping forward.

"Oh no, don't you come near me," Harry warns with just the barest hint of alarm in his green eyes. He takes a step back towards the door. "Stay!" he orders, as though speaking to a dog.

Draco's eyes narrow at the derogatory command but he presses his lips together and remains silent.

Harry nods with relief and breathes out, trying to collect himself before turning to open the door.

"Hermione," he exclaims in surprise upon seeing the curly-haired witch on the doorstep. "I thought we were meeting on site?"

"Hello!" Hermione smiles pleasantly. "I just thought I'd come and make sure that you didn't end up cancelling the meeting _again_ ," she says with emphasis, eyes flicking to Draco and back.

Harry reddens with embarrassment. "I'm just on my way now," he mutters.

"Good," Hermione nods. "Nice to see you again Draco," she adds politely before turning to head back down the steps.

Harry is about to follow her without so much as a backwards glance at his frustrating partner when he feels a pair of strong arms slip around his waist and Draco's cheek coming to rest on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Harry," he mutters sincerely. "You're just so hard to resist sometimes."

Harry can't help but smile, even though part of him knows the blond is using flattery to his advantage. "Just behave until I get back," he orders, the commanding words softened with obvious affection. No matter how much Draco pushes his buttons, he knows there is no more perfect partner out there for him.

Draco smiles in relief and presses a kiss to Harry's warm neck, inhaling his scent, before relinquishing his hold on him.

Harry turns and smiles. "I'll be back in three hours tops," he reassures him, knowing that Draco will be pacing until his return.

Draco nods and watches as Harry flashes him one more grin before turning to catch up to Hermione.

"That was a close call wasn't it?" Hermione asks, trying not to laugh at her friend as they walk to the front gates together.

"Can we please not talk about my sex life today?" Harry sighs.

Hermione laughs. "Sorry Harry, but it's just so interesting. I can't imagine being under the influence of the veela allure. It must be a fascinating feeling."

"That's not the word I would use," Harry grumbles.

"It must be so annoying for you since you can throw off the Imperius Curse like it's nothing," she continues unperturbed, "and yet, here's Draco Malfoy controlling you with just a few whispered words…"

"He's not _controlling_ me, he's just… erm…"

"Making you melt?" she suggests coyly.

Harry snorts and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, something like that," he mutters.

Hermione smiles and glances sideways at him. "But you're happy?"

They halt just inside the huge metal gates and face each other, preparing to Disapparate to their predetermined meeting site.

"Yeah," Harry replies, immediately softening. "I love him," he adds simply.

"How could you not?" Hermione says. "The way he looks at you…"

"Like he wants to devour me?"

"No," Hermione shakes her head, "like you're his whole world Harry."

Harry blushes and ducks his head.

" _And_ like he wants to devour you," she adds teasingly.

Harry grins as he looks back up at her. "Ready?" he asks.

Hermione nods and the two disappear with a loud crack.

. . . .

Draco presses his forehead against the glass of the sitting room window at Malfoy Manor, hoping the cold surface will cool his flushed skin. Harry's only been gone for two hours and already it's taking its toll on his emotions. The innate need to be near his mate at all times is overwhelming his senses.

He takes a deep breath and slowly releases it; reminding himself that if Harry is physically harmed in any way that, because of their completed bond, Draco will instantly appear at his side.

Draco opens his eyes with an evil smirk. Merlin help the poor soul who dares to pick a fight with his mate.

He pushes away from the window and is just making his way to the kitchen to pass the time cooking a gourmet meal for Harry when he hears the front doors bang open.

Draco frowns and quickly makes his way to the large foyer, withdrawing his wand as he goes.

"Granger?"

Hermione looks up from where she's fallen to her knees on the rug, brown eyes wide, hair wild and wand clutched in one muddy hand.

"They took him!" she gasps, eyes seemingly pleading. "They took him…"

Draco calmly crouches down next to her, grey eyes staring intently into Hermione's sweat and tear-stained face. "What do you mean Granger?" he demands evenly. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione swallows and takes a deep breath. "There was a… an ambush. We Apparated to the meeting site and there was fog all around, and it was cold, really really cold-"

"A dampening spell," Draco murmurs.

"We both took out our wands and waited for something to happen." She clenches her eyes shut as she continues to relay the story. "An orange light came out of the fog and hit me, froze me in place. I think Harry dropped into a crouch but I couldn't really see, I don't think they hit him with a spell." She pauses, takes another deep breath and releases it shakily.

"Then three men appeared, all wearing black cloaks and we could see their faces but I didn't recognize any of them. They all had their wands pointed at us. Harry tried to fire off a spell but it didn't work because of the dampening spell."

"Did they say anything?" Draco asks; voice still eerily calm.

Hermione nods. "They said that they came for Harry and asked him to go with them."

Draco frowns. "And he did?"

Hermione shakes her head. "No, he sort of smiled and warned them not to touch him. But they already knew about you Malfoy, they knew that Harry was a veela's mate."

"Then what?" Draco demands.

A tear escapes Hermione's eye as she continues. "They used me," she whispers. "They told him that they would kill me if he didn't cooperate."

" _Fuck_ ," Draco snarls under his breath. "Then what happened?" he asks with an edge to his steely voice.

"They promised to leave me behind and they just… just disappeared with him," she replies brokenly. "I don't know where they went. They didn't say anything else. I was frozen for the longest time and then suddenly the spell wore off and I came straight here…"

Draco slowly stands up, grey eyes flashing silver in the daylight that's pouring in through the open doorway. His knuckles whiten as his grip tightens around his wand, a fine tremble vibrating through his entire body.

Hermione stands and wisely backs up a few paces.

Draco closes his eyes and reaches out with his veela magic; desperately trying to see if he can feel Harry, if he can feel where his mate is or if he is in pain. Or worse.

A growl rips loose from his throat at the thought and a pair of shining ethereal wings suddenly materializes from his shoulder blades and stretch out on either side of him.

Hermione gasps, having never seen Malfoy in full veela mode. She remains quiet, not wanting to draw attention while he's in such a volatile state.

After a few minutes, Draco lets out a scream of frustration that borders on alien, the sound echoing around the front hall of the Manor. Hermione covers her ears with a wince.

Draco opens his eyes and shakes his head, having felt nothing through their connection. He feels as though his heart is shattering into a million pieces.

"Where are you Harry?" he whispers despairingly.

. . . .

Harry looks around the small room as the men lead him in, taking in as much detail as possible in case they later blindfold him. His heart is hammering in his chest as he tries to work out what they want with him.

The tallest of the three wizards leads him over to a surprisingly clean and comfortable bed along one of the four walls. He gently pushes Harry back so that he's sitting on the edge of the mattress then proceeds to lock his wrists into shackles that are bolted to the brick wall.

Harry frowns at the shackles, they're made of a thick heavy iron but the inside of the wristbands are lined with foam and then a layer of very soft fleece.

"We don't wish to hurt you Harry Potter," the tall man explains. "Yet."

Harry looks up at him. This wizard seems to be the one in charge, the leader of the group.

"What do you want with me?" Harry finally asks.

The tall one smiles unnervingly. "You're just here to serve a purpose Mr. Potter," he replies.

"What purpose?"

"We," the man gestures around at the three of them, "are a part of a larger faction of wizards who wish to… _clean_ _up_ the wizarding community."

Harry frowns, wondering what the hell he is on about.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" he continues pleasantly. "My name is Tarquin. This is Jasper," he says, indicating the tall man with long dark brown hair to his right. "And this is Hamish," he nods at the sandy-haired wizard who doesn't look much older than Harry himself.

Harry tries to steady his nerves as he glares at Tarquin. "And you're trying to wipe out… Muggle borns?" he prompts, wanting them to just get to the point.

"Oh my no," Tarquin chuckles, "nothing like that Mr. Potter. Just the disgusting half-breeds that are walking around our streets, those certain _dangerous_ specimens."

Harry narrows his eyes, anger suddenly flooding his body. "You mean like veela?" he glowers.

Tarquin nods. "Precisely."

"So you're trying to lure Draco here by using me as bait?" Harry replies with derision. "That is the worst plan I've ever heard," he snorts, "and I knew Voldemort, so that's really saying something."

Tarquin merely gazes at him, his coal black eyes still shining with confidence.

"The minute you harm me Draco will appear, and believe me, you will not even have a chance to react," Harry says scornfully. "He will tear you limb from limb."

"Oh we are in no rush to hurt you Harry," Tarquin answers. "In fact, we're going to keep you here for a couple of months before trying to call your veela."

"Months?" Harry repeats in surprise.

"Yes." Tarquin leans back, crossing his arms over his chest, wand twirling between the fingers of his left hand. "Two months of constant pain and stress and rage should wear your _mate_ out quite nicely before we call him."

"And don't think this is the first time we've initiated this plan," the wizard named Jasper adds with a sneer. "We wouldn't try this out for the first time on the famous Harry Potter."

Harry feels the blood drain from his face. "You've caught other veela?"

"Caught and destroyed," Jasper confirms with a nod.

Harry closes his eyes briefly, trying not to imagine the pain and suffering of both the veela and their mates. The thought of these men even _touching_ Draco threatens to overwhelm him with agony.

"I am sorry that killing your veela means that your life is also destroyed Mr. Potter," Tarquin says, almost sounding sincere. "We have no problem with you, we realise it's not your choice to be with this veela creature."

Harry's green eyes burn with fury. "It was _my_ choice to accept the relationship and to accept the bond, and believe me, I wanted it."

The three men shake their heads sadly.

"You may think it's your choice Potter," Tarquin says. "But veela are magical creatures and they use this magic to influence you. You are simply a slave to a monster. How the Ministry still allows this archaic practice is beyond me."

Harry opens his mouth but he's too filled with rage to speak. Instead he jumps to his feet and leans towards the three men, stretching his shackles to the limit.

Tarquin chuckles as he lifts the tip of his wand and quickly encases Harry's ankles in a similar pair of shackles.

"I knew he would be a tough prisoner," the young one, Hamish, says quietly to the other two.

They both nod in agreement.

"So." Tarquin claps his hands together loudly. "You will be treated with great care for the next two months Mr. Potter, so as not to alert your veela to your whereabouts. All your basic needs will be seen to; food, water, showers, even entertainment."

"I won't eat," Harry snaps.

"You're not the first to try that," Jasper says with amusement. "We have ways around it though."

"Believe me, we've worked out all the kinks by now," Hamish adds.

Harry grinds his teeth, trying to work out another plan of action.

"Oh and before you think of it, you also can't physically harm yourself while in this room," Tarquin elaborates. "We're not completely sure how much pain is required to attract your mate to your location so we feel that no pain is best. Hence the unique handcuffs."

Harry slowly sinks back down onto the mattress, a sudden feeling of despair creeping in.

"We'll leave you now Harry Potter," Tarquin says quietly, watching his prisoner closely. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Harry barely notices the three wizards leaving the room and locking the door behind them. He curls up on his side on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest and staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"Draco…" he utters despondently into the silence.


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

Harry glares at Jasper's retreating back as the man exits his room - or his 'prison cell' as he's come to call it in his head.

He leans back against the brick wall as the door clangs shut, trying to arrange his legs into as comfortable a position as possible with the heavy shackles around his ankles.

It's day eight of his kidnapping and he is beginning to lose hope of ever finding a means of escape.

Harry stares unseeing at the locked iron door, trying to think of a new way in which to induce these men into a fit of rage so that they'll attack him. Unfortunately Tarquin has them under strict instructions to not lay a hand on him, and so far, they have kept their word effortlessly.

Harry frowns and desperately wants to punch his fist into the wall in anger, but he knows that as soon as he lifts his arm to perform the impulse, the act goes right out of his head and he can no longer remember why it is he's raised his arm. The spell keeping him from self-harm is well and truly in place.

Harry drops his head into his hands, running his fingers through his tangled hair and pulling on the thick strands with frustration.

"Okay, so I can't make them angry enough to divert them from the plan," he says out loud to himself, trying to calm the futile rage boiling under his skin, "so what else can I do?"

Harry takes a deep breath and releases it, feeling his anger lessen a little.

He thinks about each of his kidnappers in turn. Tarquin is most definitely the wizard in charge, and while he listens to the other two, he is the one that always makes the final call on everything.

Jasper definitely fits the bill of being the 'evil thug.' The strong menacing one that is only too happy to comply with his boss' evil plan, taking a sick pleasure in it all.

Harry cocks his head to one side thoughtfully.

Hamish, on the other hand, seems to be the most introverted of the three. He never says much and seems to treat Harry with a gentleness that goes beyond perfunctory.

Perhaps he is the key?

Harry chews his lip, thinking hard. Can he convince Hamish to help him? Perhaps play to his softer side?

"But this isn't his first kidnapping, _or_ his first murder," he mutters darkly, remembering.

Harry sits back to wait, trying to work out the best approach for gaining his trust.

At six o'clock on the dot, Hamish knocks and quietly enters Harry's room with his evening meal.

Harry decides to put his plan into action right away, even if it isn't fully formed just yet.

"Hi," he says in greeting.

Hamish looks taken aback for a moment. "Er… hi," he stammers.

Harry smiles. "I'm just relieved that it's you and not the other two."

Hamish ducks his head, cheeks flaming, as he sets Harry's dinner tray on the bed next to him and steps back.

Harry stares, suddenly wondering something else about the sandy-haired wizard. "So… how did you get mixed up with this lot?" he asks nonchalantly, picking up his dinner tray and obediently taking a bite of the warm buttered bread roll.

Hamish shrugs and wraps his arms around himself. "My older brother is part of it."

"Ah…" Harry replies pleasantly, then freezes. "He's not Jasper or Tarquin is he?"

Hamish smiles a little and shakes his head. "Nah, he's not here right now."

"I didn't think you could be related to those two," Harry says, taking a sip of milk and swallowing. "You are much too cute."

Hamish's cheeks flush again and Harry's smile turns into a self-satisfied smirk. _Gotchya_ , he thinks to himself.

"You know Hamish," Harry broaches casually, looking down at his tray and piling his plastic fork with mashed potatoes and carrots, "I have a favour to ask of you and I really hope you say yes."

Hamish immediately looks wary. "What is it?"

Harry glances up. "I'm not going to ask you to release me," he says with a grin.

Hamish relaxes again, smiling a little at Harry's amused expression. "Oh okay."

Harry pops the fork into his mouth and chews his food before continuing. "Now, this is somewhat awkward Hamish," he says after swallowing. "But… I find that now I'm bonded with a veela that I have certain… _needs_. And because I've been away from him for so long, I find it harder and harder to bear these needs not being met."

"W-what needs?" Hamish stutters, looking as though he already guesses.

Harry takes it as a good sign that the man still wants him to spell it out. "Sexual needs," he replies bluntly.

Hamish flushes but doesn't run.

Harry smiles and quickly continues. "It's killing me Hamish. Normally I wouldn't even consider asking this of someone but…"

Hamish swallows, brown eyes darting over Harry's body for a split second before coming back up to rest on his face. "Uh… I don't think that's a good idea…"

Harry can hear the uncertainty in his voice and pounces on it. "No one needs to know. I just… I can't go two months without anyone touching me…" he says, shifting slightly on the bed and speeding up his breathing a touch.

Hamish nervously licks his lips. "I'm not allowed to hurt you-"

"You won't."

"I thought veela mates only craved their veela's touch?" Hamish persists.

Harry shakes his head. "Not true, that's just something we mates have to say to our veela's to keep their jealousy in check. If Draco knew I could get off with just anybody then he would never let me leave his sight," Harry lies smoothly.

"Oh…" Hamish swallows convulsively, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. "What would you want me to do exactly?"

"Well, at this point I just _really_ need someone to fill me."

"Fill you?"

"Fuck me."

Hamish gapes, eyes widening in surprise and a definite hint of arousal.

Harry nods, staring intently into the other's man's face, pushing down the queasy feeling in his gut at the thought of someone else other than Draco touching him.

"I… I need to think about it," Hamish finally replies.

"Have you ever made love with a man before?" Harry asks.

"Yes, once."

"Good." Harry smiles. "Will you think about it and then come back tonight?"

"I…"

"Please Hamish?" Harry pleads provocatively, once more shifting on the mattress as though he's going to come in his pants at the thought.

Hamish intently follows the movements of Harry's hips with wanton desire written all over his face.

"I'll… I'll think about it." Hamish turns and dashes from the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click of the bolt.

Harry slumps back against the brick wall, pushing his tray of food aside with distaste. He suddenly feels drained and sick to his stomach. The thought of Hamish touching him - taking him - is so repulsive that he's close to throwing up, but it's the only thing he can think of.

The first time he and Draco had made love, he'd been lying with his head on Draco's abdomen, Draco's fingers idly carding through his hair, while Draco had explained the extent of their bond. How physical pain would instantly call Draco to Harry's side, but also, not as well known, the fact that someone else having intercourse with a veela's mate would also do the trick.

Harry sighs and reaches for his dinner once more, knowing that he's going to need his strength later if Hamish comes back.

. . . .

The sound of the door closing and locking wakes Harry suddenly from a troubled sleep. He instantly sits up, expecting to see Hamish standing in his room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry exclaims in surprise before he can stop himself.

Jasper sneers at him as he crosses his arms over his burly chest. "Who were you expecting Potter?"

Harry presses his lips together and merely glares back.

Jasper chuckles ominously. "Hamish told me all about your little… _problem_. Don't look so surprised Potter," he adds on seeing Harry's eyes widen a fraction. "Hamish is loyal to _us_ , Potter, he is one of _us_."

Harry remains silent, briefly wondering if he can get Jasper to hurt him in some way, the man looks a little worked up.

"If you needed someone to take care of your problem, you should've just asked me," he says, leering.

Harry frowns, unsure of whether the man is joking or not. He decides it's a chance he has to take.

"You would do that for me?" Harry asks, smoothing his frown into a look of relief.

Jasper nods, eyes glinting in the dim light.

Harry tries to quell his fear at the other man's expression; Jasper definitely seems to have a darker edge to his interest in Harry than Hamish.

"Did Hamish tell you what it is I need?" Harry asks, playing up his fake lust by shifting on the mattress as though trying to ease a throbbing in his groin.

Jasper's smirk widens. "You need to be pounded into the mattress," he says matter-of-factly.

Harry closes his eyes, as though relishing every syllable with ecstasy. "Yes…" he exhales.

Jasper licks his lips and Harry is pleased to see that the man is starting to look a little undone by the proceedings. He just hopes Jasper goes far enough to invoke his connection with Draco.

Harry quickly clamps down on the spike of abhorrence that flashes through him at the thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry says, injecting an impatient whine to his voice.

Jasper stares at him a moment then withdraws his wand. Harry' s heart stops for a second until Jasper points the wand tip at his ankle shackles and the iron cuffs unlock and fall away.

"Take off your jeans."

Harry swallows down the threatening panic and does as he commands, trying to appear only too eager.

"I know what your plan is Harry Potter."

Harry looks up at him as he tosses his clothes aside, giving nothing away. "What do you mean?"

"You think that if one of us takes you up the arse that it will cause enough pain to call your precious veela."

Harry forces a laugh. "Hardly."

Jasper eyes Harry's flaccid groin pointedly.

"I can't get it up with anyone other than my veela," Harry offers with a shrug. "It's a part of the bond, but unfortunately the need to be taken is still there."

Jasper gazes into Harry's face a moment. "It makes no difference to me if you're lying or not," he finally says, pocketing his wand. "It's been a very long time since I had an ass as young and as tight as yours, so I will proceed with this little… _tryst_. But I'm going to take my time Potter," he adds as he removes a vial of what looks like purple lubricant from the other pocket of his trousers. "I'm going to prepare you properly first. Can't afford to have you in pain now can we?"

Harry meets his challenging gaze unwaveringly. He kneels up on the bed on all fours, still naked from the waist down, and glances back over his shoulder at him invitingly.

Jasper's eyes light up at the sight and he quickly unstoppers the vial and steps behind Harry.

Harry turns back around to face front, hiding the self-loathing on his face as Jasper starts to touch him intimately with the warm lube.

He feels like screaming aloud at the disgust roiling in his gut and crawling over every inch of his body, every nerve is shrieking at him to stop, to get away from this stranger's touch, his heart yearning for Draco. He is bombarded with images of Draco flashing through his mind as though trying to remind him of his veela; his soul mate. The love of his life.

Harry clenches his eyes shut and a garbled cry releases from his throat which he quickly turns into a simulated moan of passion. He grits his teeth and keeps his eyes closed, silently urging Jasper to hurry. He doesn't know how much of this he can take.

"Draco… Draco… Draco…" he keeps repeating like a mantra under his breath, trying to remind himself of why he's doing this unforgiveable act.

What feels like hours later, Harry's eyes fly open as Jasper finally enters him in one slow, lube-slicked thrust.

Almost instantaneously there is a loud crack and a rush of wind in the tiny chamber.

Jasper freezes and looks up, dumbfounded, as he sees Draco Malfoy suddenly appear in the centre of the room, white pearly wings fully extended and a look of fear on his pale face.

Draco's grey eyes quickly land on the pair on the bed and his anxious expression turns into a snarl of rage.

Harry lets out a sob of relief and collapses forward onto the mattress, leaving Jasper kneeling on the bed with his pants down, still staring at Draco in shock.

Draco raises one arm towards Jasper and the man is lifted bodily in the air and slammed into the far wall. Draco curls his outstretched hand into a fist, stormy eyes glowing silver with ferocious fury.

Jasper starts to scream in agony and a second later there is an explosion of black smoke. All that's left of the wizard is a pile of smoking ash on the stone floor.

Draco dashes to Harry's side, gently taking his mate by the shoulders and turning him over.

"Harry? Harry, look at me," he says worriedly, anger instantly altering into concern.

Harry opens glassy green eyes and looks up into Draco's distressed face. He immediately clenches his eyes shut once more and tries to curl in on himself, his body shaking.

Draco quickly looks him over, checking for any injuries. His eyes flare silver again when his gaze rakes over Harry's naked backside. He doesn't see any obvious wounds…

"Harry, love-"

The sound of footsteps fast approaching the door snaps Draco back into protection mode.

The blond instantly turns, placing Harry behind him, and faces the door, wings outstretched to their fullest extent, gaze narrowed.

Tarquin and Hamish don't stand a chance.

In less than one second Draco evaluates their angry expressions and drawn wands, and his strong veela magic kicks in, vaporizing the two on the spot.

There's nothing left now of the three wizards except for three small piles of ash and wisps of black smoke.

Draco stands panting for a moment, the extreme emotions and barely contained veela magic taking a toll on him.

He waits to see if any more wizards appear before turning his attention back to his distressingly quiet mate.

"I'm getting you out of here love." He carefully picks up Harry's trembling body and holds him close to his chest.

Draco exhales in relief when Harry's arms come up to clasp around his neck. He tightens his hold on his precious mate and Disapparates the two of them straight to their bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

. . . .

Draco gently lays Harry down on their bed and tenderly pushes the dark fringe back from Harry's clammy forehead, exposing his famous lightning bolt scar.

Harry swallows and opens his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he whispers.

Draco frowns and sits next to him on their king-sized bed. "For what Harry?"

"For letting him touch me," he replies wretchedly. "It was the only thing…" He swallows and tries again. "The only thing I could think of to escape."

Draco takes a steadying breath. "It killed me to see that - _but,_ " he continues insistently when Harry looks away, "if it meant saving your life then it had to be done."

Harry returns his gaze to Draco's earnest face. "It meant saving _your_ life."

Harry smiles a little; the fact that Draco is alive and well - and sitting right in front of him - finally starting to sink in. "They were going to keep me there for two months, waiting for you to be too exhausted and weak from being without me for so long, and then they were going to injure me to catch you. And kill you."

"Whatever for?" Draco asks, stunned.

"They wanted to rid the world of any mixed wizard and creature blood, especially veelas," Harry replies grimly.

"And they decided to start with Harry Potter's veela?" Draco says incredulously.

Harry shakes his head. "It's not the first time they've done it," he replies quietly. "It's just the first time they've been caught."

Draco's lips part in shock as he stares down at his mate. "How many?" he utters.

"I don't know."

Draco swallows and blinks away the threatening prickle of tears at the back of his eyes. He quickly stands and looks Harry over again, as though reassuring himself that Harry isn't dying, that his mate is in fact back home safe and sound.

"Just a moment," Draco says before turning to stride into the ensuite.

Harry slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position and hugs his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of his knees. He feels dirty and guilty and somehow lost, like his connection to Draco has been affected. The thought makes him want to weep with regret.

Draco returns and silently watches Harry from the doorway for a moment, able to read his mate's thoughts as though they are his own.

Harry startles as Draco is suddenly in front of him, slipping strong arms under his knees and behind his back, lifting him into his arms.

"Harry… you're shaking," Draco murmurs sadly as he carries him into the bathroom.

Harry turns his head into Draco's warm neck, inhaling his familiar scent in the hope that it will help ground him.

"Your wings are still out," he notes vaguely as Draco sets him on his feet next to the rapidly filling bathtub.

Draco's grey gaze meets emerald as he gently lifts Harry's t-shirt over his head, tossing the dirty garment into the corner of the room. "They'll disappear again - once you're feeling better."

Harry smiles sadly at his mate, one hand absently stroking the silky soft feathers, the smooth plumage leaving a trail of shimmery iridescent dust on his fingertips.

Draco's eyes fall closed at the gentle petting, revelling in his mate's touch, having been without it for so long…

He opens his eyes once more and quickly divests himself of his clothing before leading Harry into the huge bathtub. Draco slowly lowers himself into the hot fragrant water, gently pulling his mate down to sit in front of him between parted legs.

Harry leans back against Draco's solid chest and closes his eyes with a sigh, his muscles finally beginning to loosen up.

Draco silently soaps up a nearby sponge and methodically washes Harry's body from toes to throat, the Gryffindor's head unconsciously lolling back onto his shoulder under the tender ministrations.

Harry hums appreciatively as Draco starts to wash his dark hair, those long pale fingers massaging his scalp in slow kneading strokes.

Draco rinses out the shampoo then repeats the process once more, his body finally relaxing the longer Harry is within his sight and within his reach.

After he rinses the shampoo out for a second time, Draco slips his arms around Harry's torso and pulls him close, kissing the side of his temple with reverence.

Harry swallows past the sudden lump in his throat, his hands coming up to grip Draco's forearms. "Thank you," he says softly.

Draco suddenly shifts and Harry leans back to glance up at him. "What's wrong?" he asks upon seeing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Harry, I…" Draco swallows and shakes his head. "I'm sorry but I… I need…"

It's then that Harry suddenly notices the stiff erection prodding into his lower back beneath the water.

"I know it's probably the last thing you want right now but…"

Harry smiles gently at Draco's obvious distress. "It's okay, I understand."

Draco stares searchingly at him, as though trying to find something within those unfathomable emerald depths. He nods to himself as though having found it and quickly stands, taking Harry's hand and dragging him to his feet.

After towelling off, the two walk back into their lavish bedroom and crawl onto the bed, still holding hands.

Draco strokes a finger down Harry's cheek as they lay side by side, eyes flitting around his mate's face, drinking it all in. "I need to make you mine again," he growls softly, his finger now brushing over Harry's lips. "You. Are. Mine."

"Yours," Harry murmurs back in confirmation, intense gaze never leaving Draco's face.

Draco's eyes flare with a distinctly predatory gleam as he rolls over on top of Harry's naked body. He places a chaste kiss to Harry's lips once before kneeling up between his parted legs, looking him over intently.

Harry senses the barely contained emotions of his precious veela; anger, jealousy, arousal, and need all rolled into one being. He remains silent and still, allowing Draco to do what he needs, _wanting_ him to do what he needs.

Draco narrows his eyes and bends down to his first task: cleaning Harry with his tongue, marking him with his scent as well as wiping away the memory of another man touching his mate. He swipes his tongue over Harry, lapping at his warm skin, starting with the inner thighs and then moving on to his groin.

Harry gasps and throws his head back on the silken pillow, surprised at the intense arousal that suddenly grips his body.

Draco smirks in satisfaction as Harry's cock begins to swell under his tongue, his mate moaning and shifting his hips with pleasure.

"Be still love," he admonishes silkily. "I'm not quite done with you yet."

Harry gasps and his hands fist in the bed covers as Draco begins to lap at his entrance with warm solid strokes. He thoroughly cleans the area over and over and Harry is a mess of want and need…

Finally Draco is satisfied enough to move on, kissing and licking his way up Harry's abdomen and chest, to his throat, and then finally claiming his lips in a deep almost bruising kiss.

"Mine," Draco repeats roughly between kisses, hands gripping either side of Harry's head, holding him in place. "You are mine Harry."

"Yes…" Harry hisses as Draco bends to suck on his sensitive throat, marking the skin. "Please Draco," he begs, thrusting his leaking erection against Draco's thigh. "I need you…"

Draco's eyes flare silver at his mate's words and he quickly positions himself at Harry's entrance.

Keeping his eyes on Harry's face, he pushes inside of him with a single, deep thrust.

Harry cries out and arches off the bed, eyes clenched shut with a pleasure that is just this side of pain.

"Yes," Draco growls in satisfaction, his carnal gaze more veela than human at this point. "You are mine, only I can make you feel like this."

"Uhhh…" Harry groans wantonly as Draco thrusts again, sharp and deep. "Yes…"

"Say it," Draco commands, stilling his hips tortuously.

"Yes Draco yes," he pants. "I'm yours, only yours. Only you make me feel like this, I only want you, always."

"Always," Draco repeats breathlessly, beginning to pump his hips once more.

Harry places one hand bracingly on the headboard above him while taking hold of his erection with the other. He starts to stroke himself in time with Draco's thrusts, speeding up as his mate begins to lose his thinning self-control.

"Harry…" Draco moans, closing his eyes, unable to watch Harry any longer without coming.

Harry opens his eyes, staring fixedly up at Draco. "Look at me," he pants.

Draco moans again, his thrusts losing all rhythm and turning into carnal need as he reluctantly opens his eyes once more.

"I'm yours," Harry says huskily, stilling his hand so that he can come with Draco. "Only yours. I love you."

Draco moans, grey eyes darkening, staring transfixed into his mate's face. "Too quick…" he pants, not wanting to finish yet.

"Come for me Draco."

"Harry…" Draco gasps breathlessly, staring into green eyes emanating with passion.

"Come for me Draco, now."

Draco suddenly cries out as his orgasm takes hold, exploding in his lower abdomen and continuing on and on as he freezes, emptying himself into Harry's willing body.

Harry fists himself roughly and immediately follows Draco into an intense orgasm, his back bowing off the mattress and eyes unable to remain open any longer. He stills as warm semen spurts out onto his stomach and hand, seeming to go on and on…

Draco finally collapses on top of him, taking some of his weight onto trembling forearms, damp forehead pressed to Harry's.

"I love you…" Draco utters breathlessly.

Harry drags his eyes open and frowns as a single tear leaks from the corner of Draco's dove-grey eyes.

"Don't cry," he says, catching the drop on his finger and then combing his hand through Draco's soft blond hair.

"I was so scared…" Draco shudders before pulling out and rolling to the side, bringing Harry to rest against his bare chest. Draco's arms - and wings - gently wrap around Harry and hold him close.

Harry sighs at the contact, loving the feel of Draco's silky wings against his naked skin. They were such a strange revelation at the beginning of their relationship but are now such a soothing comfort; like coming home after a long absence.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Draco continues, voice breaking.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco's warm torso, the blond's chest still rising and falling rapidly from their previous exertions.

"You didn't," Harry replies reassuringly. "I'm still here."

"I've never felt such… agony before," Draco says in wonderment. He blinks and turns to look into Harry's eyes. "You're never leaving this house again."

Harry smiles in amusement. "Okay," he acquiesces, hoping that Draco is joking but not really feeling all that confident. "I'll never leave your side again."

Draco closes his eyes with a sigh. "Yes… that sounds good."

Harry smiles tenderly at his oh-so-possessive mate. He can't believe how much he's willing to do for this man, and how much love he has for him.

Draco cracks open one eye and looks at him with a sated smile. "Go to sleep love, because we're doing that again when you wake up. In fact, you're not leaving this bed for a week."

Harry grins and kisses Draco's smirking mouth before settling down into those silky soft wings and closing his eyes.

Being a veela's mate definitely has its perks.

~ THE END ~


End file.
